


It Could Be Better

by dewyd18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Slight Choking, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewyd18/pseuds/dewyd18
Summary: Tyler gets hit with a puck in practice and Jamie goes to check if there's anything he can do to make it better.





	It Could Be Better

Tyler was laying on the couch icing a bruise on his face when the doorbell rang and the dogs started barking. Tyler groaned and got up heading to the door “hello?” He said 

“Hey, Seggy. Are you doing okay?” Jamie asked

Tyler smiled “Jamie. It’s you.”

“Who else would it be?” Jamie said stepping inside and kicking his shoes off “Figured I’d come and check on you after you got hit with that puck in practice. Klinger feels terrible...”

“Tell him it’s alright.” Tyler said as they sat back down on the couch

Jamie started petting Cash ”so are you okay?”

“I could be much better.” Tyler smirked

Jamie smiled and leaned over kissing him. Tyler kissed back and Jamie laced his fingers in Tyler’s hair “So would you rather I fuck you over the couch or do you want to go to your bed?”

“Getting straight to the point, eh, Benny?” Tyler laughed 

Jamie smirked and gently tugged on his hair “Just answer the fucking question.”

Tyler moaned. He loved when Jamie got bossy with him. “Bedroom.”

“Then come on.” Jamie said heading into the bedroom. Tyler followed behind “Strip then get on the bed.” 

“Yes, sir.” Tyler smiled quickly undressing and getting on the bed “Like this, Jamie?”

“Yeah. Like that.” Jamie smiled taking his clothes off and getting on the bed with Tyler. Jamie gave his ass a slight slap and Tyler let out a soft whine “Gotta get you ready, okay, Seggy?”

Tyler groaned “Why can’t you just fuck me?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t take long. I’m sure after last night you’re still ready for my cock.” Jamie replied running his hand up Tyler’s thigh. “Now be a good boy for me and stroke your cock while I finger your ass.” Tyler shifted in bed to reach down and take his cock in his hand ”Now remember to pace yourself. I don’t want you to come before I get my cock in you.”

Tyler groaned “Okay Jamie...”

Jamie smirked and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nearby nightstand. He quickly applied some to his fingers and then a little to Tyler’s hole. Jamie slid one finger in drawing a small moan from Tyler. “how are you still so tight?”

Tyler laughed “I-I don’t know, jamie. Can you move your fingers though?”

“You focus on stroking that lovely cock of yours and let me worry about your ass.” Jamie said slapping a firm hand down onto Tyler’s ass

Tyler whimpered and nodded giving his cock a few steady strokes “Like this, jamie?”

“Yeah, like that. But remember you’re not allowed to come.” Jamie said as he slid a second finger inside Tyler 

“Yes, jamie.” Tyler moaned 

“Good boy.” Jamie smirked gently thrusting his fingers in and out. “I think you’re ready to take my cock now, don’t you?”

Tyler moaned “Yes, baby.”

Jamie pulled his fingers out and applied lube to his hard cock before applying more to Tyler’s ass. Jamie aligned his hips with Tyler’s before pushing his cock inside. Jamie gripped onto Tyler’s hips and moaned “Fuck. You’re always so tight, Seggy.”

“D-do you want me to keep s-stroking my dick?” Tyler asked his voice almost a whimper

“Yes, baby.” Jamie moaned as he thrust deeper into Tyler’s ass. Tyler buried his face in his pillow and started moaning as he stroked his cock in perfect rhythm with Jamie’s thrusts. “So so good, Seggy.”

“Harder, jamie. Please?” Tyler begged

Jamie smirked “Are you sure you could take that?” He teased pressing his cock against Tyler’s prostate

“Oh, fuck! Yes, please, Jamie!”

“Please, Jamie what?” 

Tyler whimpered “Please fuck me harder.”

“There you go.” Jamie smiled resting his hand on Tyler’s shoulder and thrusting inside him harder.

“Oh Jamie. Jamie, yeah. Just like that...oh fuck. That f-feels so good.”

“Fuck yeah, Ty. You like taking my cock don’t you?”

“Yeah, Jamie. I love it.” Tyler moaned “Jamie...”

“Yeah?” Jamie asked slightly short of breath

“Can I lay on my back? My knee is starting to hurt.”

“Yeah.” Jamie said pulling out causing Tyler to whimper again. Tyler rolled over onto his back and Jamie grabbed a pillow “Lift your hips so I can put this under you.”

Tyler nodded and lifted his hips enough for Jamie to place a pillow underneath him “Okay, jamie. I need your cock back in me.”

Jamie smiled “Let me apply a little more lube, baby. Don’t need my liney being sore for the game tomorrow.”

Tyler laughed “Jame. I’m gonna be sore either way.”

“You take my cock so well, Seggy.” Jamie smiled pushing his cock back into Tyler. Tyler went to grab his cock and Jamie pushed his hand away taking Tylers cock in his own hand “it’s my turn.”

“Oh fuck, jamie.” Tyler moaned 

“You just relax, seggy. Let me take care of you.”

“Fuck, jamie. Yes.” Tyler moaned his eyes closing tightly

“Not yet, baby. Hold off for me, okay?”

Tyler groaned “I’m trying, jamie. But I’m so so close.

“I know, seggy. But I also know you can hold off for me. Just a little longer.” Jamie said speeding up his thrusts “I want us to come together, okay? Can you do that for me?” Tyler nodded “Good boy, Tyler.” He smiled jacking off tyler faster with one hand and placing the other to tylers throat and lightly pressing

“F-fuck...” Tyler moaned 

“Oh fuck, Ty. I’m almost ready, okay?” Jamie moaned his movements getting more and more desperate 

“Just tell me when, baby.” Tyler moaned 

Jamie let out a low moan and pressed his hand harder onto tyler‘s throat “N-now, Ty.” 

Tyler’s head tilted back as he came in Jamie’s hand while Jamie simultaneously released his load into Tyler’s ass. Jamie pulled out as small drops of cum slid out of Tyler and onto the already damp sheets “Holy shit, jamie.” Tyler laughed trying to catch his breath “you’ve never choked me before.”

“Was that okay?” Jamie asked his voice filling with concern

“Oh yeah. I loved it. I’ve always wanted you to do that to me, but I was always too nervous to ask.”

Jamie smiled and kissed him “You don’t ever have to be nervous about asking me to do something to you or for you in the bedroom. I have an open mind.”

“Good to know.” Tyler smiled “so shower?”

Jamie laughed “Yeah. Shower.”

Tyler got up and headed to the bathroom and Jamie grabbed his hand “Tyler?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jamie.” Tyler smiled kissing him “now shower. I’m all sticky.” He laughed

“Maybe I like you all sticky.” Jamie teased

Tyler giggled “come on.”

Jamie smiled and followed Tyler into the shower.


End file.
